Violets' job
by Halo91
Summary: Bobs' old pal could help Violet out. It's not fun being in the government. Her boss is like a villain. Who she be with? Will i guess you might just have to wait and see.
1. New job

Violet is now at an age that she can do just about anything she wants. She is living alone, so no annoying brothers sometimes. They pop up now and then. She thought it would be nice to join a team. Well one of the government teams that is. Do to the fact that bobs' older Gov. bud old pal could help her out. It's not fun being in the government. After the few years the government did make some thing nicer or more interesting. Yet, she's not happy about the new outfits, and someone that should not be there. That would be best left out, for now. Did I forget to Mention that mirage is apart of the government know. She's still beautiful and yet no one trusts her...can't blame them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I NOT COMING OUT!" Violet yelled out trying to hide. "I'm sure you look just fine V. We must hurry or you'll be late on your first day of work." Mirage sat on the bed trying not to laugh. Mirage sounded like a mother taking her kid to her first day of school. Violet looked over to see Mirage, who was now looking at Violet. "Are you ready?" Violet just glared at Mirage. "Do you need some assistants?" Violet went wide eye and went back to what she was doing. "I suppose that is a no" Mirage thought to herself. She leans back some with her palms on both sides of herself on the bed to keep her up. Mirage is feeling something is wrong, but can't put her finger on it. They needed to move or they will be late. Mirage knows to never keep the boss waiting. Violet finely came out and said, "I can't go out looking like this..." "Those are the rules, I'm sorry."

Edna did not make her outfit. It was made by someone she never heard-of. It was tight like her old hero uniform, but it was white and violet. Seems someone thought it would be funny to have the color violet on it, or something like it. The other reason why she didn't like the new uniform was the fact that it was too showy. It was like moms' old hero uniform. It had thy high boots, and elbow high gloves like Violets old uniform. Even the part that looked like underwear looked similar as well. Violet had what looked like a two-peace suit. The suit had no sleeves. The length of the top was from the under of the breast line that had a small band to keep the outfit down, and it went up to the caller making it look like an upside down "V". The bottoms look like something off of a bathing suit. It to had a small band to keep it up. It looked like a cheerleaders outfit.

Walking down the halls we see a few of the workers looking at violet. I think someone hit a wall. There was a thunk sound and some people yelling. It's not like everyone was paying attention to what has happened. A few people were shocked to see a hero in front of them. Some looked like drooling morons. Most others weren't shocked to see a hero. It didn't matter to Violet if some people wanted to look like morons because Violet is just not happy. Even when Mirage was talking to her, Violet did not noticed. Violet was thinking about the new job. Her father (Bob Parr) and mother (Helen Parr) helped her get.

Somehow something happens to her job.

For example one of her jobs she was someone that delvers mail to people. It shut down because the mail came in late. The bathrooms were out-of order (that was not because of her). Violet was there for a week.

Her next job was to be a pilot at the airport. Don't ask what happen there, but everyone is fine, well as fine as you can be.

After that she became a teacher that lasted a few days. Till a villain paid a friendly little visit to the school and blow it up. Good thing everyone got out in time. Though she had to use her powers. The government fixed the memory of the ones that saw what happened.

After all that, her father and a friend of her father were talking and so they asked violet to work for the government. Violet said yes, and so that is why she's working at the government.

Back to Violet and Mirage. They just walked up to a door. The person or guard at the door opens it after checking them. They walk into a somewhat dark room. You can see so many computer monitors on the wall that are in use giving light in the room. With some light you can see that the room is huge.

Violet and Mirage walk up to the biggest monitor of them all. It was like the monitors you see in New York or the stadium.

The monitor comes on and you see a figure of a man, and a light shining the back of his head, no light on the face. You see a light line a round the man. You can feel his eyes looking down at you. Like some kind of horror movie you might of seen on T.V.

Then the male spoke. "Hello Violet, how have you been how's you father? Surprised I know your name? Miss Parr." The male said in a calm voice looking down at violet.

The male then looks to Mirage. "Hello Mirage, how are you? It has been a while hasn't it?" The male paused to look at them. Both mirage and violet look shocked when they found out who the male was. "I mean really, to have hired you they must be nuts...yet again they did after all hirer me as well." He bent his head down slightly to the light to give Violet and Mirage a better view of his grinning face.

"Syndrome" Violet said in a low voice, as she looked dark and menacing. The male known as Syndrome spoke again "oh, did you miss me?" sounding sarcastic with a grin still in place. "WHO WOULD MISS YOU?!" Violet yelled. When Violet was yelling at him about her dad and the past (that happened long ago) Mirage was trying to calm her down. Mirage felt like the guards would come in at anytime.


	2. Hungry like the wolf

The guard outside has pressed his ear to the door. He has both hands on the door. He looks like a little kid listening to what's going on through the door.

"Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?" someone said behind the guard.

The guard bout had a heart a tack. The guard spun a round stud up strait and put his hand up to his head. Giving who ever a salute. "SARRY SIR, WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" the guard said, without looking is to whom spoken. The other male looks smug, with his arms crossed "Heh, you're living proof that men can live without a brain." The guard looks at the man. "Oh, it's just you." Looking in relief. " Look Scott, I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Scott looks a little surprised. Now he wants to know what has Dean the guard interested in listening through the door. Scott grins. "Oh, I'm sorry. I let you finish humping the door, then we'll talk." Waiting for Dean to respond.

Dean looks a little mad. "Well, if you must know. A super came in here." Scott looks at Dean and says, "You do relies that supers come here almost all the time, right?" "Ya, but the mystery boss is in there with the super. The supper is a cute girl to." Scott is now more interested to what's going on in there. So now they both try to hear what's going on. They both are in the same position that Dean was earlier.

On the other side of door Violet, Mirage, and Syndrome got up to speed of what happened and why it is happening. They all seem to have let their anger out. Syndrome takes his leave, ignoring Violets runts of rage and insults. So now Violet feels stuck. Her father and her fathers' friend (Rick Dicker) gave her this job and now she wants to quit.

Mirage walks up to her to let Violet know it is time to go. Violet still feel mad, but she didn't want Mirage to feel she's part of her anger. "Ok, ok. I'm going." Both Violet and Mirage walk up to the door. Violet starts to open the door. The door slams open and two people fall in. Violet uses her force field to block them and her. There were two people squished on her force field. That would be Dean and Scott. Dean was the first to say something. "Oh, hi miss Invisible. How are you doing? Lovely day out." "My, don't you look lovely today." Scott added. They both try to smile.

Violet just glared at them. Violet drops her force field. Both Scott and Dean fall to the grown. Violet just ignores them and walks out. Mirage apologizes to Scott, and Dean for Violet and herself. Then Mirage walks out to keep up with Violet.

Dean looks over to Scott who is staring at the door ware the two ladies left though. "Hey, mister vinous fly trap. Why don't you close your trap?" Scott looked back at Dean with a slide grin on his face. "Just when things get doll, something comes by to spice things up." Dean looks worried. "What are you planning Scott?" Scott looked hurt. "What, planning something? I'm not planning anything. I was just saying that things are going to be a little fun with them here. That's all." Scott said with a grin. Looking like cat from wonderland. Dean is not falling for it. "Ya, sure, fun. You say that now, and the next thing I know we have to look for a nether job. Remember the last job we had?" Scott looked as though he was thinking about it. "Oh, that. The one with the island?" Dean nods. "Oh come on. That was not I. It was because of some family or something. You can't blame me for everything that happens to our misfortunes." Dean gives Scoff a look. "Ok, fine. Lets just go. I'm getting hungry."

At this time Violet and Mirage are walking to the cafeteria. Violet was in a rush to eat breakfast this morning, and now they almost mist lunch. Violets stomach would not stop growling. Even Mirage seemed worried about Violet. "V, are you well?" Violet looks over to Mirage. "Ya, just a little hungry." "A little hungry? You sound like you're starving." Mirage blurted out. "Well, if someone was not rushing me I would have had something this morning." Violet said with a pouty face. "No V, you would have had plenty of time to eat if you got up when you needed to." Violet smirked "Ok, you got me. Sorry." They made it to the cafeteria. Then Mirage spoke again. "Don't worry, you're just hungry, right? Well it's good that made it on time for lunch." Mirage looked to Violet that was no longer there. "V? Ware did you go." Then Mirage found Violet at a table with food. "My, she was hungry." Mirage thought to herself.

When Mirage walked over to Violet, she felt like everyone was staring at her. It was like you're the new kid or some strange person that people can't just help but as to look. It felt like you were part of the sideshow attraction. It makes you feel alone. Latter on both Mirage and Violet felt a chill go down there backs. Violet felt not so hungry anymore. She felt like getting out of the lunchroom. Just when Violet finished her roll, she put her tray up and Mirage fallowed. Violet was looking arrowed to see if someone was fallowing them. Violet didn't see what was in front of her. Mirage didn't have time to stop her. So Violet bumped in to two people.

"What do we have here?" Violet looked up to see whom she bumped into. "You guys again?" It was Scott and Dean. Both Scott and Dean were looking down at her. To Scott, it was like something out of a shojo. Girl bumps into a guy. Guy holds girl. They both look into each other's eyes and kiss. It is in his stories or mangas. Scott is the type of guy that reads romantic stuff, like stories, comics, movie, and shows. He is a little bit of a jerk. He is a handsome jerk. So it is sometimes hard to hate him. He does not like you show his feelings. So when it comes to a girl so close he could reach out and hold, he try's to hide his feelings and make it look like he's teasing.

Scott puts his fists on his hips making himself look taller then he was before. His height is almost six feet. Violet feels kind of short compared to Scott. "Oh, it's just Miss Violet Storm, and her sidekick Miss Slick Silver. What are you lady's going in a hurry that you can't seem to look before you run someone over?" "It has nothing to concern you." Violet bent her head down so that Scott can't see. To bad Dean seen her blush, and felt a little bad that Scott was teasing her. "Come on, you're acting like the big bad wolf. I don't know about you but this wolf is getting some food." Scott didn't look a way. Then sighs, "Ok, fine. You two may go." Scott and Dean went to lunch, and Violet and Mirage left the room.

Mirage and Violet felt it best to go home and relax. All they needed to do was attend to a meeting with the head boss, and that was done. Mirage said her good bye and so did Violet.


	3. What i say

Looking into the dark room with no windows. There are a few monitors in use in front of two people. One of them appears to look like a woman, the other looks to be male. You can just tell who he is. He has long blown/orange hair tied back with a few hairs sticking out in front of his face. He has blue eyes, a strong jaw line, and a button nose. It's the same guy that Violet was talking to. If you guessed buddy, you are correct. Buddy is what most of everyone calls "The Mystery Boss". Buddy is not warring his Hero/Villain costume that he did in the past. When Buddy is at work he would ware a suit. The suit he likes to ware the most is a "Boss Black 'Jam/Sharp' Trim Fit Grey Virgin Wool Suit".

They have been looking at the monitors for a while, before the women spoke. "So, what do you have planed for them?" Buddy looks up to the women with a grin "nothing". The woman gives a pout "why not?" Buddy folds his hands on the desk looking at the monitors. "Well, for starters. I don't want to rush it like last time and have something unexpected happen to mess it up. The other reason would by the fact they might expect me to do something." The women just terns, crossed her arms, and pouted. "How boring." Buddies' eyes look to her. " If you want to see your sister that much, then go see her. I have a feeling she would love to see you." The women turned to Buddy. "Oh, may I?" Buddy turns his head to her. " Yes you may, Phantasm" With a big grin she walked of into the darkness.

It was getting dark and Mirage was looking into her files. She was already in her nice silk nightgown. The nightgown was a baby blue with white thin lace on the edge of it. Mirage thought it would be best is to see what Buddy sad was true about them giving him a job. Mirage wanted to see if he was also the reason for Violet and herself for being there as well.

Mirage was so occupied she didn't see someone come up be hind her. The person grabbed her. Mirage quickly went into a defense mode. Something she learned latter after the whole Syndrome thing. With both hands she raised her arms while binding both knees, and just as quickly she jabbed her elbow into the persons ribs. The person let go. Mirage turned to throw a punch at the person, but stopped. The person was holding his ribs with one hand and the other in front of him tilling Mirage to stop. "Phantasm, Is that you?" The male looks up "yep, it's me" he said with a pain grin. "Nice hit, sis."

Dering the time Mirage was having a family feud, Violet was in a prison. Someone at work asked her to stay and watch some of the prisoners that were too dangerous to be in a regular prison.

Dering the years the new government have been thinking of new ways to keep people safe, even the villains need to safety from all kinds of people. The villains that have a prison cell there at the new government lives like a rich prisoner. Thanks to Buddies technology prisoners can't pick the locks, dig out, harm the guards, and no one can hurt or help them. Not even the guards. Yes, thanks to buddy even transporting poisoners is an easy and safe way.

So when Violet got there she seems bored, tired, and grumpy. The only thing that made her nerviest was the fact that they seemed to flirt with her and giving lame cheesy remarks to her. They even commented her new uniform. They said something about being her villain, become a villain, or prisoner. What ever they said didn't matter to her. It just creeps her out nothing more, and it made Violet hate her new uniform even more. All Violet wanted to do was go home and sleep. Not babysit some villains. She loves being a super. Being a superhero to the people made her come out of her shell, just not enough as to show too much skin. Who do you think she is, Cat woman?

Violet was stuck there all night with the prisoners. At leas Violet was not to board, because one of the female villains was complaining about her cell, and life. The women looked like she was a model but her face made her look like a nerd. The woman was so winey. Yet Violet could not help as to talk to her. It did help her from going to sleep and getting in trouble. It didn't mean that she still wanted something to happen. Violet even wished for Syndrome to come out and fight. Then she thought of Buddy. Why did he agree to work for them? Would he want to be Syndrome again?

Violet also thought of Buddy. He failed just about everything. Buddies revenge failed, his hero gig failed, his technology attracted him, and he can't even kid nap a baby. Violet laughed at the thought of buddy getting hit with a purse because he can't steel a candy from a baby.

In the corner of her eye she saw one of the prisoners flagging her over. Violet got up and walked over to him. When she stopped in front of his cell. Violet thought right away that it was Bomb Voyage. Even his voice sounded like him, but he looks a lot younger then he would know. "Bonjour mademoiselle" said the male that looked like Bomb Voyage. "What do you want?" Trying to look like she's not mad or annoyed.

The male villain grins. He leans on the wall of his cell close to her. The only thing separates them is one of Buddies force field windows. "I know what you're thinking, and non I'm not Bomb Voyage." He gave a chuckle will looking at Violet. Violets face always gives her away. So she repeats herself. "What do you want?" The male looks like something from a comic or something. He's young, kind of cute to her, villain eyes, medium belt body, and semi long/short hair.

"So, Est-ce que vous etes married?" Violet felt like smacking him. "No! I mean, wait no. Ah. Shut up! " She was so flustered. It was hard to hide it. "It is not of any of your business." Looking embarrass. The male could not help but laugh. "That's it, I'm leaving." The male stopped her. "Wait mademoiselle, I did have something important to till you. Please here me out?" Violet was thinking it over. "Trust me, you a hero and daughter of monsieur incredible would want to know." He looks stern and focused on Violet. Violet looked shocked. Then looks at him with her head slightly down. Her hands clutched tight. "How did you know, and how else knows." He gets closer to the force field. "Now will you lesson to what I have to say?"


	4. You live a lie

…"WHAT!" Violet looks surprised. The male villain looked at Violet and said "Je suis sorry." Violet feels confused and scared. Then she remembered that he is a villain. Villains lie all the time. What makes him any different? As Violet was thinking this she starts to get angry. "NO, YOU'RE LEIING! VILLAINS LEI, THAT'S WHAT THEY DO!"

The male posed before asking her. "Am I of that a villain to you? Am I a villain?" Violet was so cot up in the emotions and the conversation that she didn't notice he stopped using a French accent. "YOU'RE IN A PRISONCELL BEHIND A FORCEFIELD! SO, YA! I DO!"

Violet terns around to see Mirage in front of her looking confused. "Vi, you look flustered. What's wrong, who are you yelling at?" Violet just points at a cell that had the male she was talking to and said "BECAUSE OF HIM!" Mirage looks over to see whom she is pointing at. "There is no-one there Vi." Violet turns to show Mirage that he is there. "He is here. He's right there-?" Violet turns back to Mirage. "He was there. I'm not lying!" Mirage just smiled. "It's fine Vi. I'm sure you just need some sleep."

Mirage leads Violet out of the prison. Violet stops. "Wait, why are you here? Did you need to tell me something?" Mirage looks at Violet. Mirage did have something to show Violet, yet after that scene in the prison she didn't want to worry Violet. Mirage has a file that was handed to her by her brother from Buddy. Instead of showing Violet the file she just hides it. "Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about." Violet didn't feel like arguing with her so she left it alone, for know.

Both Violet and Mirage felt something big was going on, but they didn't want the other to know. Mirage gave Violet a ride back home. Violet has a listen but no car. Mirage was going to give her a car, but Helen Parr would not let her. Mirage was kind of afraid of her.

When they both made it to Violets' house they said there goodbyes and Mirage drove off. Just as she walked up to the door she felt another chill like someone was watching her. Violet jumped when someone in a mailman uniform talked to her. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to scare you. This is for you." The mailman handed her a box. Violet took it and said thank you, then he left.

Violet when inside not thinking it was strange that the mail came at night. Tell it hit her, she quickly ran outside to find the mailman. She what just outside so he can't just disappear in thin air. Violet looked a round, nothing but darkness. No dogs barked in tell she went outside.

Violet went inside to open the box. Just in case it was a trap she would use her forcefield to protect herself. Her heart felt like it was about to come out of her chest. She was asking questions to herself. What if it's a boom and I don't bring up my shield up fast enough? What if the explosion is to big that it hurts people around here? What if it's a trap that can go through my shield? Violet decided to open it some ware out of the city a way from people. Violet has not just groin in age but in her abilities as well. She can now fly when using her forcefields.

Violet landed in a field some ware that people can't see her and opened the box. It was a relief to her that nothing happened to her. She felt silly just siting there with her forcefield up and eyes closed. It was not a trap. Violet put her forcefield down and looked into the box. It looked like some papers, cards, a ring she has seen some ware before, and some candy. Violet picks up the box. She was confused why did someone what to give her this, and who gave it to her? Then she thought maybe it what handed to the wrong house but it had her full name on it. Then she thought maybe the candy was poised or a trick of some kind.

Violet didn't like this. Someone knows her somehow, where she lives, what she likes, and may even knows her supper identity. "I don't like this, I should give this to Rick Dicker to look at." Violet didn't notice someone was walking up behind her.

"Oh, that's not nice. After all the trouble I put into that gift, you are going to give it away." Said a voice behind Violet. Violet spun around to see who spoke. When she was face to face with him, he spoke again. "It will hurt my feelings if you do that mademoiselle. You don't want to get on my bad side do you?" The male smiled at Violet. Violet looked surprised "It's you!" His form changed some but his voice was familiar. Violet tried to fight to keep he away from her but it looks like he's bored with her temps. He just stands there waiting for her to stop on her own.

Violet feels exhausted. "Are you finished yet?" The male snaps his fingers, and Violet falls to the ground. "Who are you?" The male didn't like what Violet said. The male walks up to Violet, kneels down and holds Violets' chin. "You don't remember me?" He looks mad that Violet doesn't remember him. "Don't remember you? I never met you!" Violet tries to get out of his grasp. "They must have erased your memory of me." He lets go of her and walks around thinking. Violet finds strength as to get up and tries to get out of there. The male saw this and pointed to her, then pointed down. "Sit down!" Violet falls to the ground. Then an idea popped up. "I've got it! I'll show you what you lost." The male picks her up and both disappeared in the night.


End file.
